gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The $10,000 Sweep
"This is a check for $10,000. It's signed, and it's complete, except for one line: Pay to the order of… whom? Will the check be made out to these Peace Corps volunteers, who just returned from West Africa? Ladies and gentlemen, this is the show with the biggest cash prizes in daytime television history: The $10,000 Sweep, with your host, Jack Clark!" The $10,000 Sweep was a primitive version of Pyramid. The host asks a question, and if the correct answer is given, it will lead his/her teammate to the identity of a related person, place, or thing; if a team makes a "sweep" by winning four games in a row, they win $10,000. Gameplay Two contestants in the middle saw an answer in their TV screens. Host Clark read a question in which its answer is a clue pertaining to the answer. The first player to ring-in with the correct clue, gave his/her partner a chance to guess the answer and if the partner is correct he/she scored points for the team. An incorrect clue from the ring-in player or an incorrect answer from the partner had Jack read the clue (sometimes a better phrasing of the clue), and gave the opposing partner a chance to guess the answer. The $10,000 Sweep Contestant Area.jpg|The gaudy contestant area. The $10,000 Sweep Answer.jpg|Tie Game and this is the answer to the next question. "For 12 points, how many men did she live with?" The $10,000 Sweep Orange Team.jpg|The Orange Team at 74. The Peace Corps volunteers looking pretty content there. The $10,000 Sweep Yellow Team.jpg|The Yellow Team at 71. The airlines stewardesses are looking glad. Point values increased by one point throughout the game with the first question worth five points. Each game also had three target numbers; hitting one of those target numbers on the nose gave the team a chance to answer the next question unopposed (all by themselves). The first team to reach 100 points wins the game. The $10,000 Sweep Host Area 1.jpg|The host's podium. The $10,000 Sweep Target Numbers.jpg|These are the three target numbers. They changed with each round and were completely "random". The $10,000 Sweep Host Area 2.jpg|Jack asking the 20 point question. The_$10,000_Sweep_Winners.jpg|We have our winners! Each game was worth $2,000 each for the championship team with the final game being worth $4,000. If the championship team lost any one game, not only their sweep ends, but their winnings were cut in half. If the championship team can win four games in a row, they win a check for a total of $10,000. The following are the amounts for each game: 1st Game - $2,000 2nd Game - $4,000 3rd Game - $6,000 4th Game - $10,000 The $10,000 Sweep Big Winners.jpg|Flashing the logo meant that the team has won the $10,000... The $10,000 Sweep Check.jpg|...so for that matter, they get this check for $10,000. Notice something missing? That’s right: the name on the blank that says "Pay to the Order of"... The $10,000 Sweep Award.jpg|...but Jack is here to remedy that. He's writing the names of the $10,000 winners even as we speak. Tickets 10000sweep080472.jpg 10000sweep.jpg Trivia * The recording date appears on the check shown during the intro. * While taped at ABC, the presence of longtime NBC employee Don Pardo as announcer suggests it was for that network. Links * [http://www.usgameshows.net/x.php?show=TenThousandDollarSweep The Game Show Pilot Light: The $10,000 Sweep] * [http://www.geocities.ws/jay_anton/rulesreviews/10ksweep.html Rules for The $10,000 Sweep] Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Bob Stewart-Sande Stewart Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television